The 24th Annual hunger Games
by TheSoldier115
Summary: A Story of love, deception, and most importantly death. This story give a point of view of each tribute in this exciting story about the 24 games. Hope you enjoy! Please review so i know someone is reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting our Tributes

**This is my first story on fan fiction. Hope you like it!**

District 1 Tributes:

POV Jewel Diamondheart

As I slowly wake up I feel the warm sunshine on my face. I hear my Mom yell, "Jewel are you up yet?" I scream back, "Yes, mother I'm getting changed now" When I finally got down to my kitchen I smelled my favorite meal a cheese omelet with a sprinkle of garlic. "Today is the day I am going to volunteer." She put on a brave face but in her heart she was sad. Normally she would have been so proud but she has lost all of her children to the games. My father then walks in and tells us we are going to be late. When we arrive I see my friends standing with the other 17 years olds. Then I see him. He is a beautiful blonde haired, strong guy who has all the girls over him. He looks over my way and I quickly turn away. I step into the roped off area. As Jenna Bell walks onto the stage. After rambling on about why we have the hunger games. She walks over to the girls bowl and picks a slip up. I quickly shout, "I volunteer." I bravely walked to the stage. Jenna Bell asks my name. I tell her my name and raise my hand saying this is another year that district 1 will have a winner.

POV James Sapphire

As I start to get dressed I hear my two brothers getting up. The youngest one Luster, comes in and says, "If I am reaped will you volunteer for me?" I nod my head thinking about how I lost my older brother to the games, and how he volunteered to save me. I was only 12 at the time and was scrawny and didn't have any training now I am 17 and have a lot of training and am now very muscular. Although I was planning on volunteering next year so I hope he isn't called. My mother yells up, "We are late, Lets go!" I run down the steps and out the door. As I walk out the bright sun blinds me. When we arrive I sign in and go to my spot. I let my mind run as Jenna talks about why we have the Hunger Games and all that junk. I see her move to the girls bowl and call a name but someone quickly volunteers. When Jenna asked for her name she says, "Jewel Diamondheart." Now she is moving over the boys bowl, she picks a name out and it reads "Abel Sapphire" I think oh no I cant let him go in. So I yell, "I volunteer" As I walk up I hear someone yell," I was going to volunteer!" I step on to the stage and she asks me my name. "James Sapphire" I reply. She congratulates us and we are whisked off to the justice building.

District 2 Tributes:

POV Jamie Onyx

Today I have woken up extra early, it's the reaping I want to get in as much practice as possible before I volunteer. I crept quietly down the steps and into my backyard with a hand full of knives and a small survival book. First I practice my with my throwing knives and hit the bull's-eye. Then I began to read the survival book. I practiced everything I read and once finished I repeated two or three times. By then my mother came out and convinced me to eat some breakfast. After doing so, I get ready and we head out. As we walked to get to the square I saw my boyfriend who looked at me with sad face. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. I just ignored him because he knew exactly why I was doing this. For fame and glory, because I knew I could win. After we got signed in we kissed goodbye and went into our sections. Our escort comes up and welcomes us and today for some reason I listen to each word, maybe because I might not hear them again. After about five minutes of talking she moves onto the reaping. I can see the 12 year olds trembling for their name not to be called. I don't know why though each year someone volunteers. We never had a year without one. She reads out a name which I don't pay any attention and just shout, "I volunteer as tribute." As I walked up on stage I can see my boyfriend started to get upset. He then shouted, "I love you Jamie Onyx!"

POV Brock Slate

I was shaken awaken by my father who was very angry that I overslept on this so called important day. Although our districts are the "careers" and that we love the Hunger Games and killing, I particularly don't. Rushing to get dressed, I sprint out the door to catch up with my family. "You better volunteer today or I will disown you." said my father. I hate how he pushes me to train and become this hero he wants me to be. When we finally get there and I got registered and got to the section with the rest of the 18 year olds. Our escort welcomes us all and then introduces our mayor, Robert Donovan. He is a short and fat man that is the most pampered of all the people here in District 2. He gives his speech that he gives every year but I tune him out. Before I know it our escort had already pulled the girl's name. I turn to the guy next to me to ask who it was but I can see he is upset. He mumbles, "Why? Why did you have to volunteer?" then he shouts "I love you Jamie Onyx." So I guess that's who it is, Jamie Onyx. Now for the boys turn. I clenched my fist hoping it wasn't me and that my dad wouldn't disown me for not volunteering, all I wanted was his love, that he never gave to me. By this time she is just opening the slip and called, "Brock Slate" I almost fainted, but I stood strong and acted brave to look like any career who got picked. What I was surprised about was the fact that there were no volunteers for me.

**The story will pick up so please keep reading. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review…until I get one I will not continue the story…there is no point in writing if no on reads it**


End file.
